


卸妆

by leiwenaihaozhe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zhong Chen Le, M/M, Top Park Jisung (NCT)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiwenaihaozhe/pseuds/leiwenaihaozhe
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 8





	卸妆

朴志晟忙完个人行程妆都没卸就往宿舍赶，虽然因为是未成年在十点前结束了录制，不过回到宿舍的时候已经十一点多了。为什么这么着急回宿舍呢？因为钟辰乐回来住了啊。

中国队出道之后，钟辰乐一直待在中国，结束后又回家里住了，最近因为梦队要回归，今天晚上才搬回来。已经快四个月没见过面了，朴志晟很想他，很想他这个小小的哥哥。 

朴志晟回来的时候，钟辰乐在卫生间洗澡，他听到水声，站在卫生间门前停了一会儿，溜回钟辰乐的床上躺着了。他最近都睡在钟辰乐床上，说是睡上铺麻烦，其实是因为床上还留着钟辰乐的味道，只是现在快被自己的味道取代了，不过正主回来啦就好。

朴志晟把床头的杂志摊开盖在被空调吹得有些冷的腿上，打开手机，举在脸上刷推特，辰乐好慢啊，好想快点见到，他想。 

钟辰乐出来的时候看到一双长腿伸出自己的床，踩在地上，是很久没见的朴志晟。钟辰乐走过去，用脚踢踢他，“呀，志晟，别这样玩手机，会弄坏眼睛的。快去洗澡啦。” 

朴志晟移开手机，盯着钟辰乐摇头，“不去。辰乐你看到我都不高兴吗？” 

四个月没见，朴志晟好像长得更成熟了。他还化着舞台妆，嘴唇的口红被吃掉了些，边缘模糊，唇珠饱满，像只小鸡仔，眼影把他的眼睛修饰得很有攻击性很冷酷，又像是会俘获人心的坏男人，靠，钟辰乐被自己的形容吓到了。 

“想你了，快去卸妆。” 

“你帮我。”朴志晟抬起头，冲桌子上的卸妆水努努嘴。 

朴志晟总是很在意自己的眼睛小，就连带上口罩，全副武装好去便利店买东西也要画眼影，钟辰乐笑过他好几次，明明戴口罩别人也认不出来，这时候他都是歪着头抿嘴盯着钟辰乐，然后钟辰乐就会摸着他的肩膀说他的眼睛明明很大。每次买完东西回来后，朴志晟都让钟辰乐 帮他卸妆，美名其曰因为自己帮他跑腿了。 

钟辰乐拿着卸妆水和化妆棉放在床上，弯下腰别扭地用手指捏着杂志摊开的几页，把它从朴志晟的大腿上拿走了，他没有直接伸手去拿书脊，不知道为什么他怕这样会碰到朴志晟的大腿。钟辰乐的头发还是湿的，在淌水，因为他的动作，好几滴水滴在朴志晟的腿上，激得他心猿意马。 

钟辰乐熟练地抽出两张化妆棉涂上卸妆水，盖在朴志晟的眼睛上，“这样眼睛会痛吗？”又拿出一张涂上化妆水，轻轻地擦拭他的脸。 

朴志晟没回答，静静地享受这片刻的舒适。钟辰乐是侧趴在他身边的，他能闻到钟辰乐刚刚洗完澡的身体散发着柠檬香气，他的腿擦过自己的腿，还有他离自己过近的脸，呼出的气打在卸妆水弄湿的脸上，是湿热的。 

朴志晟觉得自己的心跳得有点快，想快点睁开眼睛去看钟辰乐，不知道从什么时候起，这个像弟弟一样的可爱哥哥开始吸引着自己，做直播的时候也只想看着他说话，被问到6月12日是谁的生日时，不知道为什么脱口而出他的生日，被他关心的时候，只想把他搂进怀里。 

朴志晟感觉到自己的眼睛、嘴唇被擦拭，然后钟辰乐拍拍自己的脸示意他Ok了。睁开眼时看到的是钟辰乐撑起手臂准备离开的景象，朴志晟脑子一热抓住他的手，把人往下一拽，拽到自己身上。 

钟辰乐手被抓住往后倒的瞬间，心里只有一个想法：朴志晟牛逼。 

然后他的嘴就和朴志晟的嘴贴在一起了。他和朴志晟对视着，四目相对的时候，心里一片清明，两情相悦的两个人只是差一个眼神的确认罢了，平常那些不明的信号，此刻都有了意义。朴志晟的脸湿湿的，和钟辰乐的脸粘在一起，他们的胸也贴着，心跳都是同步的。 

朴志晟的眼睛小吗？当然不了，不然此刻钟辰乐怎么能在他的眼睛里看到自己呢？心里的粉泡泡都要飘出来了，钟辰乐握住朴志晟的手，回吻着他。 

两个人吻着吻着，腿开始摩擦，手臂也开始摩擦，物理告诉我们摩擦生热，他们现在就浑身发热，有火在烧。钟辰乐被吻得发出哼唧声，快喘不过来了，他大力地拍朴志晟，终于结束了这个吻。 

钟辰乐站起来，用脚踹朴志晟，边拿手臂擦嘴，边叫他去洗澡。朴志晟意犹未尽地看着钟辰乐，他的嘴肿了，红红的好像涂了口红。他忍不出笑了出来，“哎呦，我们辰乐真是可爱。”站起来揉了下钟辰乐的头走去卫生间。 

朴志晟走到门口又停了下来，“辰乐，今晚一起睡吧？” 

“睡睡睡。”


End file.
